


Titanium

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Nipple Piercings, No Plot, Oral, PWP, Piercings, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Tongue Piercings, literally none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Anon request - May I have a Castiel x reader smut where the reader has a few piercings? Sure thing, doll. Cas isn’t exactly experienced in the ways of the world. He just never expected the addition of a metal stud in her tongue to be so….effective.





	

 

‘Why are you nervous?’

Castiel’s words made you look up from where your fingers were hooked into the waistband of his dress pants, and you smiled bashfully, looking into his bright blue eyes through fluttering eyelashes. ‘I guess, I didn’t think I’d get this lucky?’

He chuckled under his breath, pulling you to your feet in your small bedroom. ‘Is it I, who is the lucky one,’ he breathed, cradling your face in his hands. ‘I’ve never met anyone as beautiful as you, Y/N.’ Your breath hitched, and you leaned into him. ‘But I still don’t understand why you are so nervous.’

You opened and shut your mouth a few times, hands still on the waistband of his pants. He had to go and talk, when all you’d wanted to do was get your mouth on his dick while the boys were out of the bunker and shut him up with the best blow job of his life, but apparently….nope. Not happening.

Well, it was, but you had to  _ talk _ about it first.

‘I’m not nervous. I mean, I am, because you’re gonna see me naked, but...I have...I’m, well, it’s been awhile since I’ve been with anyone and you’re an  _ angel _ , and…’

‘Does that make a difference?’ Cas tilted his head to the side in that adorable manner. ‘Because when I had intercourse with April, there did not seem to be -’

‘Whoa, whoa -’ You held up a hand, shaking your head. ‘First rule, Cas. We don’t talk about other partners when I’m about to go down on you. Attention on the one you’re with.’

He looked down at his tented pants, frowning briefly, before looking up. ‘I believe you  _ have _ my full attention, Y/N. I still do not understand -’

You shut him up with a kiss. ‘You know how you and Dean and Sam, all have those funky tattoos that protect you and ward you etcetera?’ He nodded. ‘Well, I have a few...additions…’

Cas frowned again. ‘Warding is sensible, Y/N, there is no need to be ashamed -’

‘These are not for warding.’

‘Oh.’

You looked down, knowing that underneath your simple summer dress, he was going to find something he’d never encountered before. And you weren’t sure if he’d enjoy it. It had been enough to freak him out with the tongue piercing when you’d first kissed him.

‘I believe I am sufficiently prepared from when you kissed me with your tongue. I liked that, I do not see any reason why I could not enjoy the rest of your….’ He seemed to be searching for the right word. ‘Modifications.’ You sniggered, hands tugging at his pants again.

‘How about, let me suck your cock, and you can decide whether you wanna keep going?’ You dropped to your knees, unbuckling his pants and dragging them down, licking your lips when his thick, dripping cock sprang free from his pants.

Cas watched as you slid one hand around his length, swiping your thumb over the tip. ‘Y/N,’ he groaned, ‘That feels -’ His words were cut off as you slid your lips over the thick crown of his member, swirling your tongue around the sensitive flesh, your tongue stud dipping into the slit at the tip. Rendering an angel speechless - check.

His fingers curled into your hair, and he rolled his hips gently once, gauging your reaction. The encouraging moan you gave made him do it again, picking up a slow pace as you licked and sucked, one hand cupping his balls and fondling them as he started to fuck your mouth in earnest.

‘You are magnificent.’

God, you needed to work on his dirty talk.

Later.

Closing your eyes, you surrendered to the arousal blooming in your core, vigorously bobbing your head on his cock as he kept thrusting against you, careful not to put too much strength behind his movements. You laid your tongue flat, dragging your piercing up the underside of his dick, and the angel gasped, jerking away and covering himself as you smirked, far too pleased with his reaction.

‘Too much?’ You asked, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. He nodded, and you reached out, tugging him closer, before standing up. ‘Maybe next time you’ll come in my mouth.’

‘You would like that?’ He asked, staring at you in wonder. Oh boy, you were gonna corrupt him so bad.

You nodded, dragging him into a fierce kiss as you worked his pants down further, encouraging him to step out of his shoes as you pulled away, hands on your shoulders. Underneath the dress, you were fully naked - patience was  _ not _ your strong point - and you bit your lip as you slowly pulled the straps down, letting the fabric slide from your skin softly.

Cas’ jaw may or may not have made an audible thunk as it hit the floor. You blushed  _ everywhere _ , as he stepped forward, lifting his hands to cup your breasts, complete with nipple bars. His gaze dropped down further as his thumbs caressed your nipples and you shivered at the sensation. It wasn’t the only piercing he was going to discover tonight.

‘This is a curious modification,’ he muttered, one hand remaining on your right breast as his other hand slid around to your back and pulled you flush against his nude body. ‘But one I think I like. Do you enjoy this? Feeling me play with them?’ You nodded, gasping a little as he flicked the bar. ‘I wonder…’ He bent his head, holding you close as he sucked the pierced nub into his mouth, moving his tongue around it slowly and you whimpered at the sensation.

‘Oh God, Cas.’

Maybe you didn’t need to corrupt him that much.

He released you after a few moments, smiling in a way you didn’t see very often. ‘Can I assume that was pleasurable?’

‘Fuck, assume away,’ you replied, grabbing his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, letting him push you backwards to the bed. When you broke away gasping, the blue of his eyes was almost obliterated by lust blown pupils. ‘Cas, I want you.’

‘That is fortunate, because otherwise we would be in an awkward position.’ He grinned, and you realised he was actually making a joke at your expense. Your hand came down in an affectionate slap on his chest, and you squealed as he picked you up and practically fell onto the bed with you.

Wriggling underneath him, you found yourself pinned by his strong arms, his hands around your wrists, holding you splayed out, his knees between your thighs. ‘Cas…’ You whined, and he bent his head to suck at your untouched nipple, his touch a little firmer than before. Your words became mewls of pleasure as he kept up the caress, moving your hands into one of his seamlessly and allowing him to reach down between your legs, finding you already slick with want.

‘Is this mine?’ He asked, raising his head, lips swollen and pink from where he’d been sucking at your nipple. You nodded, biting on your bottom lip to keep from screaming, a disjointed moan leaking between your lips as he dragged one finger up your slit, before bringing it up to his mouth and tasting you. ‘Hmmm, yes, all mine.’

Your hips bucked, but he had you held down, and you whined needily. Castiel smirked, returning his mouth to your breast as he slowly eased two digits into your soaked cunt, curling and twisting them until your legs jerked and you cried out in pleasure. He looked up at you from his position at your breast, and you expelled a gasp as he repeated the gesture with his fingers until you shuddered and whined for him, your feet twitching as you tried to escape.

He released your breast with a wet sound and bestowed one final lick on the sensitive bud, twirling the metal with his tongue playfully. ‘I want to be inside you…’ He whispered, moving his mouth to cover yours as he withdrew his fingers, wrapping them around his cock and guiding himself between your slick folds. His kiss smothered your moans, and you almost bit his tongue when the head of his cock came to the entrance of your womb, and he stopped, letting you adjust to his intrusion.

‘Cas…’ you whined, breaking away from him, gasping for air. ‘Please, fuck me.’

His answer was verbally non-existent, but his hips replied in kind, his pace starting a little awkwardly. You held onto his upper arms, eyes locked on his as he found his rhythm, his cock hitting every single right place as he fucked into you. Every now and then, his gaze would dart to your breasts, and you could literally see thoughts forming.

‘I want you on top. I want to make you come whilst I am playing with your nipples.’ The filthy words leaving his mouth sounded like sin with a fucking cherry on top, and you yelped as he rolled you both like a porn expert, letting you settle across his pelvis, his cock buried deep inside you to an almost painful hilt. ‘You are so beautiful, Y/N.’

Your skin flushed with heat at his words, but you couldn’t reply, too busy gyrating your hips to find that sweet spot he’d been hitting before. It took a few moments, and some distraction from his hands sliding up your torso to cup your breasts once more, thumbs sliding over the piercings. He groaned as you dragged your hips over his, moaning his name wantonly.

‘Come on, Cas, wanna feel you come.’ His eyes darkened as little as you rode him, your thighs squeezing against his as you pushed towards your orgasm and his. His thumbs tightened around your nipples, pinching and teasing, and you cried out as your core throbbed and your pussy tightened around him.

‘So beautiful,’ he praised again, and you were done for. With a keening wail, you came, practically bouncing on his cock, and Castiel followed you over, his come leaking out around his cock as you kept moving until your body gave out. He caught you as you collapsed, cradling you on his chest and smirking contentedly.

You sighed happily, curling up on him, knowing you needed to move and clean up, but too warm and sated to care. He kissed the top of your head, running his fingers down your back, sending pulses of grace through you. The sticky feeling between your thighs vanished, and you felt him slip free, his hands rearranging you into a more comfortable position, before he pulled the covers over both of you.

‘Did you truly believe you could corrupt me?’ He asked, and you giggled, knowing he must have heard your thoughts.

‘I thought I could try.’

‘It is not corruption if I am willing, Y/N,’ he admonished, and you shrugged, feeling his fingers tip your chin upwards so he could kiss you again. ‘And I am so very willing.’


End file.
